This invention relates to electronics in general and to precision position encoders in particular.
The requirement for precisely locating the position of rotatable shafts or parts of moving machinery such as servos and input controls has resulted in the development of various types of position encoders. These are normally capable of being positioned on a shaft such that movement of the shaft relative to the housing fixture results in a signal which is detected and interpreted either as in increment change coupled with an adder or as an absolute function of the position.
Flat disk-shaped encoders having a coded surface have been used; however, one problem noted in using these disk-shaped encoders has been the relative angular precision required for both installation of the sensors and the coding requirement on the disk itself.
Linear encoders such as a resistive element with a movable contact thereon will not normally have angular difficulties associated with their construction; however the types and amounts of information available from such an encoder will be limited.